marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Renner
Jeremy Renner portrayed Clint Barton/Hawkeye in Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Endgame and will reprise the role in Hawkeye. Significant roles *Jeffrey Dahmer in Dahmer (2002) *Brian Gamble in S.W.A.T. (2003) *Ned in Neo Ned (2005) *Gus Maitland in Twelve and Holding (2005) *Bobby Sharp in North Country (2005) *Doyle in 28 Weeks Later (2007) *Wood Hite in The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) *Sgt. William James in The Hurt Locker (2008) *Det. Jason Walsh in The Unusuals (2009) *James Coughlin in The Town (2010) *William Brandt in Mission: Impossible: Ghost Protocol (2011) *Hansel in Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters ''(2013) *William Brandt in ''Mission: Impossible: Rouge Nation (2015) *Ian Donnelly in Arrival (2016) *Cory Lambert in Wind River (2017) *Swifty in Arctic Dogs (2019) Quotes *"I am so excited. I feel like a 14-year-old boy. It is going to be a lot of fun. I am not disillusioned by the fact that they are big movies. They are not the dramas I've done, the character roles I've done. But it's stretching and growing into new territories for me. The physicality is fun. After this, I'm going to do training for "M:I4." It's like playtime." *"Well, I literally haven't been in a gym this year. So stretching for a half hour is a workout — it's pathetic. We're doing sticks, knives, guns, close hand-to-hand combat training. Stuff to make you look like a badass on screen." *"I've never experienced anything quite like that. I'm sure Bono sees that every time he plays a show. You feel like a rock star for 10 minutes. It's completely bananas. I feel like I'm a part of some- thing much bigger than me. I hope I can provide the fans what they need." *"I think it's going to be a little more reality-based, you can kind of tell with Scarlett Johansson's character 'Iron Man 2', it's going to be more of a uniform . . . and not a big purple, comics sort of thing." *"That's why I think it's more palatable to audiences — there's almost a sense of reality to these superheroes, That's what makes it interesting to me, anyway." *"We will character a relationship, I think, in this one as well, we're kind of a team, and what that relationship is, is still to be discovered." *"Well comic book movies are the only movies being made", "They don't make films like The Town very often do they?" *"I've known Joss actually for a long while from doing a little arc on Angel, which was fun." *"He's got a very good sensibility. It's a world he knows very well. He kind of gave me an idea of where the character is going. It's all grounded in reality, which is great. It's a character, Hawkeye, that isn't really a superhero — he just has a high skill set. That's something I can also connect to. I just have to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow!" *"It was in my consciousness for sure, and I know what I want to do to prepare, but right now I'm preparing for “Mission Impossible IV.” Cause that came into my life very quickly. Actually I'm going to do stunt training right after this." *"I'm blind to all that sort of thing. I know very little about the story. I know a little about the character and how I want to approach it. It's a very physical character. I'll be doing archery and training physically as much as I can. Then once I get a script I can dig into the heart of who this guy is." *"Well, I felt pretty happy over the decade working so much and getting to do some great films. It's just to be able to do more and stretch and grow as an artist. It never felt like there was a timeline. I was ecstatic about where I was over the last 10 years. I'm almost 40, but I don't look 40, and I don't play 40, and I'm not going to for a while! ... I say to my friends, "Is this real? Is this really happening?" I constantly pinch myself, because I can't believe I'm in Dubai shooting Mission: Impossible. I embrace all of it, even the negative things that come along with this success." *"I was just texting with Downey... We did a creative meeting with everyone months ago before everyone took off. We met with Joss and the cast and Marvel, just in terms of the script and where we want it to go. It was a little powwow. It feels like a very collaborative effort. Right now we're off and dividing and conquering, but soon we'll link up and get the rest of the guys and work on that. I'm very thankful for everyone I get to work with. It's a tremendous time in my life". *"And then I go do "The Avengers" and hopefully I don't get hit by a bus, because I'd really like to go see these movies. That's all I do know to be true. People can speculate that I'm gonna sprout wings out my back and fly around this room. Okay, sure." *''"Yes, I have the 'Avengers' script. It's tremendous. I can't tell you anything about it. It's a massive undertaking, how he need to pull all of those characters off and have it make sense. That guy's Whedon elusive. He's like a ninja. He's elusive. 'I don't see him very often."'' *"There's some training I have to do, some archery lessons, obviously." *"The only sort of thing I cling to is the relationship of past experiences with Scarlett's character, with them both being human. I can cling to that." *"He's the only one who can really take down The Hulk with his tranq tip arrows. He knows his limitations. But when it comes down to it, there has to be a sense of confidence in any superhero." *"I never went after a big franchise. I never went after a big action movie. They just sort of kind of manifested in a way... It started off by me saying, 'Why not be in a movie that will play all over the world, but that still has something that I can do in it?' Why not?" *"I was blessed to be a part of Marvel universe, because I love what Marvel did with something so fantastical and unrealistic, making it kind of plausible, like when they did ''Iron Man. I just thought those were really great movies, the first one in particular... The character of Hawkeye was always cool. He's kind of a rogue, shadowy character. That's what attracted me to him. Then he's also a human being. He just has a high skill set, so they call him a superhero." *"''Hawkeye is alone in the game, an outcast and a loner; he's a lone wolf sort of character, so he's not a team player, but will be there if needed." *"Barton has been monitoring Dr. Selvig to make sure he isn't doing anything to the Tesseract. He is an intense guy and takes his duties very seriously, but things start to go horribly wrong with the Tesseract and suddenly Barton is face to face with Loki, which is not a great place to be. Kevin Feige showed me images of Hawkeye from ''The Ultimates and they were very cool, but what I liked more then anything was the idea that he's a human being with a high skill set who is a bit of a rogue agent. I've played a few snipers before and there's a really interesting mentality that comes along with being a sharp shooter, so I thought it was a pretty fun character to play." *"''Avengers was the first big movie I signed on to. It was something Zak Penn was the writer on; he's a friend. Then I met Kevin Feige, and Zak was really pushing, saying 'You guys have got to hire Renner.' ''" *"''It's a great character. There's a lot to explore there for me personally but I have no idea where they'll go with it. That's another sort of, are puppeteers, they have their own ideas. I have no idea what's going on, people are probably more informed than I am of the reality of me being in another movie." *"It's what he was able to do with the first one. Now, there's more opportunities to explore the characters a little more, I think, for everybody. I think that's exciting." *"For 90 percent of the movie, I'm not the character I signed on to play. It's kind of a vacancy. He's not even a bad guy, because there's not really a consciousness to him. To take away who that character is and just have him be this robot, essentially, and have him be this minion for evil that Loki uses ... I was limited, you know what I mean? I was a terminator in a way. Fun stunts. But is there any sort of emotional content or thought process? No." *"Oh dude, I have the funniest one. I don't know if I can say. When I think about it every time, I love it. The coda scene that happens at the end of ''The Avengers, we shot it at the premiere, when we were all together. A year had gone by, and Chris was in the middle of doing another movie, where he had a full beard and he couldn't shave it off. They had to do all these prosthetics over his face. The poor guy, he was in a chair for like four hours just for this three-second scene. He looked awful. He looked like his face was melting. Imagine if you have to put prosthetics over a thick beard, he looked like he got stung by a bee. The names that Downey Jr. and everybody came up with. He couldn't even laugh. It was really quite frustrating, I'm sure. No don't see the prosthetics, it's a wide shot of the whole group at the Shawarma place. We left the premiere, jumped in costume and Chris had to go into makeup for so long to cover that dang beard." *"''You know where that leads you, the amount of time and commitment. You start to step into franchise-land and superhero land. It's kind of terrifying when you're an actor. It's a huge commitment. But I'm glad I did it. All the actors are so awesome, I love them. That's the main reason I want to keep going back. We all go through the same trials together. We're definitely a ''Bad News Bears team." *"''I can't give you any details, but yeah, there seems to be more to do this time; I'm excited about that." *"Kind of and kind of not. It all shifts. Even from ''Captain America to Avengers, they worked their way through looking great and functioning great. I have one of the easiest costumes compared to the other guys, Chris Evans being one of the harder ones. The cowl on his head, any time you put it on, the thing gave him a migraine. It hit weird pressure points. But you have to work out the details to have it look great and function great. I feel like my costume might be changing a little bit for Age of Ultron. Who knows man? As long as the pants don't split in the crotch, I'm alright. I think it's happened to all of us. You're like, 'Ok, we've got to take a break. I've got a hole where it shouldn't be." *"''I have to be pretty tight-lipped about it, but what I can say is that all the Avengers are in it; even some new ones. Some new bad guys, and new good guys. I know I can actually be Clint Barton and Hawkeye in this one, and not be this sort of puppet for Loki this time, which I'm very happy about. It should be very, very fun." *"There are rumblings of ''Captain America 3. I don't know what's going to happen there. I've got to find the time, man laughs. I'm trying to stay home and I can't." *"''No man, I don't die. They are going to keep me around for a while." *"I'm happy to be the ensemble. 'm not scratching or clawing to do a solo movie by any means. I think he's a utility guy that can bounce around into other people's universes a little bit, especially like ''Cap 3." *"''I suppose if it was offered up, there's an outside chance it could happen. I haven't seen the show, so I don't know how it works, but I'm sure the folks at Marvel have ideas, and when they're strong enough, they'll bring 'em to me. But I love me some Clark Gregg, he's so great. We killed him and brought him back to life to do ''Agents of SHIELD, he's so good!" *"''We're all sort of broken in our own right, you know, which is what I think is so great about it. I think the new characters are just as broken, complex, and confused. You're asking whether they're good or bad? Look at my character: I was a bad guy through most of that damned movie!" *"In order for all the Avengers to really get together, it has to be a global thing or sometimes interstellar. The Avengers is like The Bad News Bears, but there needs to be a reason for all of us to get together, and when we're a team, we're pretty unstoppable. They're all flawed, and there's conflict and tension amongst the Avengers … but when we actually unite and sort it all out, that's the arc and the journey in any Avengers film." *"They have a long history together, and more of that is revealed as well." *"My take is that it's probably a good thing. Hawkeye is kind of a loner anyway, and he's a team player only 'cause he sort of has to be. He's not really a company man. Captain America can be that guy. In this one you'll understand why he thinks the way he thinks. And with S.H.I.E.L.D., I don't think it was ever really that important to him. Fury's awesome. He likes Fury and will do anything for him, but he's not a company man. He doesn't punch in and punch out." *"There was talk of having some of the guys go and jump onto a TV show. I remember mentioning something about that. There has to be a good rhyme or reason for it, but I like the character. I've always liked to explore the guy more -- he's an interesting character to me." *"You have to be a smart fighter when you don't have superpowers, and that's what makes him sort of super, in a way. You know, he has to use his mind as much as his physical ability, as well as his ability to never miss. I still miss laughs... but, yeah, stay the distance and don't miss." *"You have to work as a unit, as a team, otherwise we all fail or I die or somebody else dies. So that's where the skepticism comes in. It's not just to be grumpy or not like somebody -- it's all there for a reason, and you'll see what I mean in this movie. Some wonderful secrets and relationships deepen. There's a lot more of him to deal with versus the hypnotized version of him. As their relationships with one another deepen and become more intimate, the forces of evil will either bring them closer together or pull them farther apart." *"They're great characters, and my character and them have a lot to do together. It's a little blurry on where they stand, which I appreciate. I'm sort of policing them to see if they're worthy or not, if they're good or bad guys. I question them a lot." *"They start shooting soon, I start toward the beginning of it. That's going to be a giant movie, ''Civil War, man. It's kind of an Avengers movie. A little bit. A little bit." *"''We did speak together about some of his stories and secrets, and they just couldn't be implemented into the first one. It just didn't have room for it. Even the backstory stuff and secrets revealed in this one weren't quite the ones we talked about. I still can't talk those because they can still happen, and they're just as cool -- even more so now." *"It felt like Hawkeye was almost introduced as a new character, because he's never really been explored prior with any sort of depth at all. I love the fallibility of a superhero who's really just a guy with a really high skill set, and Joss was able to come up with a really cool idea. He can kind of be a really fantastic grounding rod for the group. These are all things we talked about as far as the reason why he's needed on the team, ultimately." *"I think we'd all get pretty bored if it was just a bunch of killing of robots and slinging of arrows and slinging of hammers. It comes back to Clint's story: Don't we all just want to go home and have a life and be happy? Captain America battles with that. If you don't know the plight of these flawed heroes, then what's the point of it all? I think the intimate moments and the character development is crucial to especially movies like this. What comes up next, it's ''Civil War. It's going to be arguing and trying to destroy each other. [ laughs]" *"Cap was the first guy who called. Let's just get the job done so I can get home to the family." *"''I think that's actually a really great model, if there's ever a way to explore the character, maybe it's in that world. These are things that are really not in my control, but I'd be open to it. I've really enjoyed getting to explore the character more recently. The Netflix model is where all the character drama goes to now, you're doing a superhero movie or a Netflix or HBO kind of model. So I'd be open to it. Not up to me, though." *"I think it's a good idea but maybe in practicality, not so much. I think golf got a little boring for him. He had to repay a debt to Scarlet Witch and Cap called in need. So, he had to come out retirement" *"I never really told anybody this but in the first Avengers... I was just getting to know who Hawkeye was, and then zap, I go round like a zombie, I'm like Loki's minion. And I'm still not even sure who Hawkeye was at that point. So I'm a little frustrated, because I was so excited to figure out who Hawkeye was. I just had a heart attack in every scene – I'd just be walking with... Scarlett Johansson, and just like be ugh my chest. And they said, 'What are you doing man?' I'm giving you an option, if you just want to kick me out of this movie. Just you know, at any given moment, if you wanna kill me off, daddy's gonna be having a heart attack." *"I don't really want him to die now. I really got to explore him a lot, and I can't wait to explore him more, and there's some really cool ideas coming up. Really cool ideas. Great deaths! Amazing ways to die." *"I don't know the practicality of that Hawkeye Netflix series. Any of these characters that I play, I'd love to dig in and do them more. I never feel like I get enough time with any character I play, and he is certainly one of them." *"I’m not sure what’s happening! I know that they’re really wanting to get it going, and I haven’t spoken to Tom about ultimately where it’s at. I know that there might be some conflict with schedules, so I’m not sure what’s going to happen. ''Avengers is going to eat up a lot of next year  -  gladly    b-ut I certainly hope that won’t get in the way of Tom and I and the gang getting back together, because I’d love to." *"''I always thought it would make sense early on to do a Hawkeye/Widow movie because they’re quite similar. They don’t have powers, have high skill sets and have history together. But I don’t think there are any discussions about that happening. I’d love to do it though." Trivia *Renner worked with Daredevil actors Colin Farrell on S.W.A.T. (which also stared Samuel L. Jackson) and Ben Affleck on The Town. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Thor cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Hawkeye (Disney+ series) cast